CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA O TE GOLPEO
by diego4560
Summary: Finalmente logra su meta , ser maestro pokemon , sin embargo descubre una condicion un tanto loca :debe tener pareja sino no podra serlo .Pero recibira ayuda para su bien (o mal sin saberlo) de Brock ,quien hara lo imposible para que su amigo lo logre
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA O TE GOLPEO

CAPITULO 1 : ¿POR QUE?

Luego de una heroica y epica batalla de contra Lance , nuestro entrenador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta obtiene su titulo de maestro pokemon , pero hay un condicion que jamas supo se debia cumplir.

- Pe...pero porque debo hacer eso - Pregunto Ash un tanto nervioso.

- Lo siento Ash ,pero para poder asumir como tal necesitas tener una novia - Contesto despreocupado el pelirrojo. La palabra novia retumbaba en su mente , siempre creyo que al obtener su meta todo seria mas facil , menos batallas pero con entrenadores de alto nivel y sobre todo solo tendria que disfrutar de su exito , sin embargo la condicion que se imponia era algo excentrica , sobre todo por que el no queria debido a que tendria miedo de hacer el ridiculo .

- Pero en los años , que te conozco jamas vi a tu novia - Dijo esperando que sea solo una broma de mal gusto.

- De hecho la conoces e incluso peleaste con ella por una medalla de gimnasio - Le respondio , mientras se dirigian al salon de la fama para registrar su nombre y el de sus pokemon en el muro de la fama de la liga pokemon, para luego mostrarle una foto de Clair , la maestra dragon de Jhoto y el en sus ultimas vacaciones . Asombrado , sorprendido y algo preocupado debido a que si no conseguia novia no podria cumplir su meta , aunque podria seguir viajando para ganar 4 ligas de 6 pero eso le llevaria demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Desde cuando es condicion ? , ademas jamas vi que Cynthia O Alder tuvieran pareja - Argumento con esperanzas .

Lance solo sonrio ,tenia frente suyo al chico mas inocente , despistado e ingenuo , entonces dijo:

- De hecho Ash el señor Goodshow penso que seria una buena mostrar que tenemos mas relaciones que solo con los pokemons , ademas ella y yo nos casaremos dentro de 7 meses , estas invitado a la boda desde luego .Pero dime , que paso con tus amigas de viaje recuerdo que las veces que nos vimos siempre ibas con una chica diferente . - Contesto sacando a Ash de su trance al imaginarse con pareja en un futuro.

- ¿A que te refieres , Lance no te entiendo? - Argumento ash esperando que todo sea una cruel broma , ademas porque veria a sus queridas amigas que no sea de esa forma.

- Ash cada vez que te vi , viajabas con una chica distinta primero con Misty en Kanto y Jhoto , luego con May en Hoenn; se por buena fuente que por las demas regiones no viajabas sin compañia femenina se que debes tener alguna novia por ahí , vamos no me digas que nunca intentates tener algo mas que solamente amistad ; y con respecto a Cynthia ella esta saliendo con Steven Stone , un miembro del alto mando de Hoenn se conocen desde niños y por Alder creeme esta saliendo con Caitlin y no me preguntes porque ni yo se como lo hizo- Respondio el pelirrojo , sabiendo de la habilidad de su pupilo para tener siempre un chica en cada viaje nuevo

- Eeehh... veras ellas solo son mis amigas , se que me vinieron a animar , Dawn se paso un poquito con su disfraz de animadora pero porque deberia tener algo mas con ellas? - Dijo Ash confundido por las palabras de Lance

El sonrio , tenia frente suyo al primer chico que no sabia nada acerca de las chicas y de como tener una cita pero tenia que decirle que debia tener pareja para acceder a su titulo de campeon regional , de lo contrario tendria que usar el otro camino para acceder a tal titulo pero conllevaria que volviera a viajar por todas las regiones ya recorridas . Sabiendo de lo que eso causaria trato de no romper sus ilusiones pues le tenia un poco de cariño:  
>-Veras para acceder tendras que tener novia , de lo contrario no seras un maestro campeon ... - Decia Lance cerrando los ojos , esperando un "de acuero , de todas ya era de pasar tiempo con ella " o un " donde viviremos" , pero al abrir sus ojos vio a un Ash paralizado , sorprendido y parecia que estaba a punto de quebrarse. En su mente resonaba las palabras : novia y no seras maestro, pero decidio ser fuerte y no mostrar que se aterro a la sola idea de no ser lo que siempre soño.<p>

-Entonces cual es el otro camino - Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa un poco apagada , tal vez por lo que acaba de oir , sorprendiendo a Lance quien viendolo a los ojos supo que de verdad el necesitaba ayuda pero le dijo la otra condicion.

-En ese caso deberas ganar cuatro ligas de seis , al hacerlo podras ser maestro campeon de cualquier en la hayas vencido o podrias optar por participar en el liga mundial de campeones pokemon ,pero solo particparias contra las elites y campeones de las regiones en las que no ganaras, veras es un camino largo y si me lo preguntas puedo ayu...- Decia Lance esperando desanimarlo para que optara por la opcion mas facil, pero la respuesta no solo sorprendio , sino que supo entonces que estaba ante un verdadero maestro pokemon que no temia a nada .  
>- Bien en ese caso volvere a viajar , habras mas batallas , nuevos amigos , nuevos pokemona , quizas compita en algunos gimnasios ... - enumeraba con sus manos , quizas debia esperar para ver su sueño hecho realidad ,pero el solo hecho de volver a viajar lo animo mas, luego de recoger a Pikachu y a sus pokemons seguia pensando donde continuaria pero Lance sabia que Ash debia tener ese titulo asi , luego de dejar que ash descanse en el salon llamo a Brock quizas lo pueda ayudar despues de todo siempre estaba tras alguna chica linda pudiendolo aconsejar :<br>-Brock necesito que ayudes en algo importante a Ash , es por su bien - Decia Lance firmemente , parecia que la vida de su joven campeon dependiera de ello  
>-¿Que sucede , acaso paso algo malo ? - Pregunto el moreno , quien veia a Ash como un hermano menor desde el comienzo de su viaje y quien ademas lo ayudo a descubrir su vocacion de doctor pokemon titulo que pronto optendria .Por otro lado , el pelirrojo veia la preocupacion que mostraba este por el azabache sabia que podia confiar en el .<br>-Necesito que ayudes a Ash a conseguir pareja , porque de lo contrario no sera un maestro pokemon - Exclamo Lance sorprendiendolo... Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA O TE GOLPEO

CAPITULO 2 : ¿ESTAS SEGURO?

Estaba pasmado , sabia de la condicion que habia para ser campeon regional pero se le olvido comentarle a Ash , sentia que Lance queria pedirle algo pero dejaria que la situacion flujera tal vez proponga una solucion rapida o al menos le pediria un consejo.  
>- Lance , explicate bien , como quieres que lo ayude necesitas que le presente a alguien o...- Decia Brock.<br>- En realidad quiero que lo acompañes en su viaje , decidio tomar la opcion mas dificil peleara para ganar tres ligas mas , siempre supe que el me ganaria y que tomaria mi lugar como maestro campeon pero al saber esta condicion ...lo vi temblar - Comentaba Lance sentandose en un sillon de la sala ,ofreciendole tomar un lugar junto a el . El solo hecho escuchar la palabra temblar lo sorprendio .  
>- No es verdad , el no es asi , yo lo he visto hacerle frente a cosas mas peligrosas Lance dime el verdadero motivo por el cual me llamaste - Decia casi gritando Brock no le agradaba que hablaran mal de su amigo , despues de todo lo vio crecer , su estima por el joven era muy alta .<br>-Calmate no quise decir eso , veras al parecer se puso un poco nervioso , sabes si el tiene una pareja o al menos si le gusta alguien - Decia Lance tratando de calmar a Brock quien estaba alterado.  
>- Ahora que lo dices , nunca supe si alguien le gusta, si tuvo muchas chicas que se le insunuaron pero el jamas le presto atencion - Respondia relajandose , sabia que su amigo era un poco lento en ese aspecto llegando a ser desesperante para las del sexo femenino<br>-Es por ese motivo ,quiero que lo ayudes a conseguirse una pareja de esa manera asumira como Maestro Pokemon - Respondia Lance aclarando el panorama ahora debia esperar la respuesta de su amigo.  
>-Lance sabes que haria lo que fuera por el , pero estoy apunto de recibirme como doctor pokemon , debere ir a la escuela para el examen final dentro 8 meses ..no se si pueda - Decia dudando Brock queria ayudarlo pero seria dejar de lado su carrera ademas, Ash no soportaria que lo odiase por dejar de lado su sueño por eso.<br>- No te preocupes por eso , yo te puedo ayudar - Dijo Lance sorprendiendolo sabia que el trabaja en la liga pokemon y que tenia ciertas facultades.  
>-¿A que te refieres ?- Pregunto Brock.<br>-Puedes rendir tu examen el proximo año pero a cambio de que sigas a Ash en su viaje- Decia Lance con mucha facilidad ya que podia hacerlo ,la solicitud podia ser avalada y de hacerlo Brock podra acompañar pero que excusa usaria para con sus padres y amigos.  
>-¿Porque haces esto ,Clair no estaria de acuerdo en que uses asi tus facultades?- Decia Brock al tiempo que se relajaba.<br>-Al contrario ella piensa que debo ayudarlo , me comento que desde que lo vio supo que era un gran entrenador pero un despistado para el amor - Respondia Lance sorprendiendo al moreno.  
>-Entonces como haras ,para convencer a Ash de que en el viaje debe buscarse una pareja - Decia Brock .<br>-Esa parte no debe saberla , viaja con el como en los viejos tiempos solo que en vez de aconsejarlo para las batallas lo ayudaras en conquistar una chica , tu basta experiencia sera suficiente - Exclamaba tranquilamente el pelirrojo quien confiaba en el moreno ya que su prometida le conto que siempre intentaba conquistar chicas aunque no le dijo algunas partes . Brock estaba sorprendido podria viajar con Ash otra vez por todo el mundo aprendiendo mas cosas sobre los pokemon en estado salvaje pero el problema era que solo seria por un año en el cual su amigo debia tener pareja sin que este se de cuenta que lo hacia por eso.  
>Mientras un trato bastante curioso se desarrollaba , el azabache estaba en el salon de la fama su nombre finalmente estaba grabando en los muros del lugar pero todavia no podia asumir como maestro tendria que esperar un poco , ganar tres ligas mas seria el reto de ahora en adelante pero por cual empezaria Jhoto era su opcion mas acertada siempre guardaria el recuerdo de su batalla con Gary o de Harrison y su Blaziken , Hoenn tambien parecia un posible destino despues de todo conocio a varios de sus rivales mas fuertes alli y quizas sea el tiempo de una revancha y luego la region donde sintio que la maestria empezo a surgir Sinnoh a pesar de haber sido derrotado por Tobias con pokemon legendarios sentia que podia volver a intentarlo ya que despues de todo el tambien tenia amigos especiales que lo ayudarian en su carrera .<br>-Bien Pikachu , donde crees que podriamos ir Jhoto , Hoenn , Sinnoh parecen ser la mejor eleccion aunque Unova y Kalos tambien aunque lo dejaremos para despues- Exclama divertido Ash ya que disponia de todas las medallas necesarias para ingresar a la ligas regionales pero el problema era por cual  
>- PIka pika pikaaaaa - secundada su amigo pero al parecer estaba exahusto ya que durmio antes de hacer su eleccion , Ash solo sonrio y lo tomo entre sus brazos para meserlo . Esta era vista por una de sus amigas quien lo estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo porque queria decirle algo que sentia en su interior , la imagen que antes sus ojos era enternecedora ya que el lado paternal de su amigo salia a flote imaginandose asi misma con hijos de èl.<br>-Hola Serena ¿como estas ? no te senti llegar - Decia el joven sacando a la chica de sus fantasias de las cuales estaba muy feliz , ya que se sonrojo cuando sintio la voz de su amigo.  
>-Ash , yo quiero decirte algo...- Empezaba la rubia a tartamudear , ya que comenzo con su declaracion sin importarle el lugar .<br>-Oye te encuentras bien , pareces enferma tus mejillas estan muy rojas , tienes fiebre - Decia Ash colocando una de sus manos primero en la frente y luega en una mejilla de Serena. Esto la sorprendio dandose acerca de donde estaba y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
>-Estoy bien , solo vine a ver como estaba porque los demas dijeron que te esperarian en tu casa ,ademas yo te queria acompañar - Decia mientra trataba de ocultar su sonrojo aunque no podia evitarlo siempre causaria eso en ella .<br>-Gracias , ire despues de que Lance me diga si ya es todo listo, ademas estare en Pueblo Paleta un tiempo y luego saldre de nuevo de viaje aunque aun no se donde ire - Decia el azabache rascandose la cabeza ya que su plan estaba a medias .  
>-Podria volver a Kalos tu participacion alli fue genial ademas llegaste a la final y si peleas como lo hiciste aqui seguro nadie te podra parar - Lo exclama Serena ya que vio la gran final entre Ash y Xana fue algo digno de verse a pesar de que perdio , pero no le gusto nada cuando esta le coqueteo al finalizar la batalla.<br>-Creo que seria una gran idea aunque ¿a quien llevare? ...- Comentaba Ash mientras un hilo de ilusion comenzaba a crecer en Serena ya que Citron estara ocupado en gimansio y Bonnie estaria entrenando con su hermano para iniciar su viaje solo serian ellos dos sin nadie que los interrumpa sim embargo no conto con Brock quien despues de acordar las condiciones para iniciar su viaje ademas de hacer una lista de chicas de varias regiones las cuales demostraron cierto interes en su amigo pero tendria que buscar ya que solo sabia hasta Sinnoh no sabia lo que paso en Unova o Kalos.  
>-Ash , ya decidiste donde empezaras tu viaje porque ...- Decia Lance pero se detuvo al ver que una chica rubia vestida de una falda roja hasta los muslos , remera negra sin mangas , medias largas negras , zapatos del mismo color y un sombrero rosa parecia estar emocionada por que este estaba a punto de decir casi parecia que le saltaria en cualquier momento mientras su reflexion era profunda.<br>- Ehh no , todavia no , pero creo que Kalos o Sinnoh seria una buena eleccion - Respondia este saliendo de sus pensamientos .  
>- En ese caso creo que podrias , necesitar la ayuda de un viejo amigo tu que crees Brock -Decia este mientras Brock salia detras de Lance y le colocaba una mano en el hombro junto con una sonrisa que le decia :"no te preocupes yo te ayudare "<br>-Ash creo que deberias ir a Jhoto despues de todo , Charizard quiere ganarle al Blaziken de Harrison es su cuenta pendiente - Decia Ash quien al parecer desconocia todo lo anterior pero si ,Charizard no era el mismo de antes  
>-¿Estas seguro , Brock?-Decia Ash<br>-Claro que si amigo - Secundaba - Ademas de que algunas amigas quieren verte , solo espero que con mi ayuda dejes tu solteria como algun dia yo lo hare pensaba Brock sin saber que destaba un caja de pandora donde ademas de ganarse el odio de una chica enamorada tendria que hacer un milagro para lograr lo que no logro durante un año como plazo...CONTINUARA

HOLA GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC Y DEJAN UN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI TE GUSTO Y COMO DEBO MEJORARLO

Jou GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC PONDRE LO MEJOR PERO SERA UNA PAREJA FUERA DE LO COMUN

Bk-201joel GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC TE ADELANTO QUE LA PAREJA DE ASH SERA UNA CHICA QUE JAMAS FUE TOMADA EN CUENTA

Anacoreta GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC

gatito LOL GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO PARA MI FIC LO HARA CREEME O AL MENOS AQUI Y POSIBLEMENTE APAREZCA TU CHICA


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES , HECHOS Y SITUACIONES SON FICTICIAS , CUALQUIER SIMILITUD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA , POKEMON NO PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA

CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA O TE GOLPEO

CAPITULO 3 : ¿ME AYUDARAN?

Luego decidir que la region de Jhoto sera su destino despues del descanso , emprendieron su camino a casa el cual era bastante tenso debido a que Serena no le dirigia la mirada y Brock parecia estar sumido en algun tipo de meditacion profunda , al llegar a Ciudad Plateada fueron a la casa de Brock para prepara su mochila de viaje .

El ambiente de la casa del aspirante a doctor era muy acogedor y tranquilo como recordaba las veces que fue , pero el hecho de que Serena no le hablara cambiaba todo eso , parecia estar enojada y decepcionada a la vez sentia que el le habia hecho algo aunque no recuerda que podria haberle hecho.

-Serena , si te hice algo que te hizo enojar ,perdoname- decia repentinamente sacando a la rubia de su enojo , si bien estaba enojada no podia reclamarle que viajaran solo ellos dos.

-No es eso , yo pensaba que iriamos a Kalos juntos pero ahora...-decia mientras sus ojos se volvian cristalinos , haciendo que el azabache se sienta decepcionado consigo mismo por hacer llorrar a Serena no le gustaba verla asi.

-No te sientas mal , ademas te prometi que viajariamos juntos siempre -respondia Ash colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga mientras la miraba a los ojos causando un sonrojo en su amiga.

-Ash quiero decirte...-empezaba a preparar su declaracion , no le importaba que la vieran , reclamaria lo que es suyo y protegio de otras chicas en Kalos. Mientras esto pasaba , dentro de su habitacion Brock prepara sus cosas para el viaje ,su hermano menor Forrest quien no se creyo la historia de ser ayudante del joven campeon sospechaba que habia algo mas.

-Dime como es que justamente tu , fuiste elegido para ser el ayudante de Ash , hermano -decia Forrest queriendo sacar la verdad a flote

-Ya se lo dije a todos , el campeon tiene la opcion de elegir como acompañante a cualquier lider de gimnasio este en funciones o no ,cuando acepto el desafio de la maestria pokemon , ademas tengo un permiso de la liga pokemon que acredita ese hecho- respondia Brock recordandole ese anuncio que hizo frente a todos desatando la algarabia debido a que entraria en la historia no todos toman ese desafio

-¿Pudo haber escogido entre Papà o yo e incluso su amiga Misty ? pero porque te tuvo que elegir a ti- volvia a decir Forrest quien empezaba a presionar , si bien conocia ese beneficio le era algo extraño la decision

-Supongo que debe ser porque me conoces de hace tiempo , ademas sabes que Ash es algo gloton y algunas veces se pierde con facilidad cuando viaja creo que le dio algo de nostalgia - decia el moreno esperando que se creyera eso.

-De acuerdo , si tu lo dices - dandose por vencido el menor

-¿Por cierto , quien esta con Ash ahora recuerdo que queria que sus pokemon se relajen un rato?- decia Brock

-Esta con esa chica que vino con èl , sabes es muy bonita aunque su caracter no se el mejor- respondia Forrest saliendo de la recamara dejando al mayor helado porque si ella conseguia lo que buscaba su viaje acabaria antes de empezar, asi que corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo bajo hasta la sala para llegar al patio, donde veia a una Serena muy sonrojada con un Ash un tanto preocupado pues su amiga hace un rato que no hablaba y parecia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria.

Quizas se odie por esto , pero debia interrumpir ademas no seria justo para las otras pretendientes , sin mencionar que queria pasar tiempo de calidad con Ash otra vez

-Ash dentro de diez minutos , iremos a Pueblo Paleta - dijo llamando la atencion de los jovenes , èl se dio vuelta levantando su mano para indicar que esta todo bien , Serena por otro lado no estaba contenta pues la habian vuelto a interrumpir en su momento magico

-De acuerdo, Brock - respondia el azabache -sabes Serena estoy muy emocionado por este viaje , al fin podre lograr mi sueño si gano tres ligas mas ¿me preguntaba si me acompañarias porque despues de todo , las veces que gane tu me estuviste animando? - finaliza rascandose la mejilla . Esto la sorprendio ,creyo que ya habia olvidado su promesa asi decidio olvidar el mal rato aceptando la invitacion.

En el camino a Paleta , los animos cambiaron Serena estaba muy feliz debido a que su chico no la olvido y Brock algo preocupado su plan estaba en riesgo debido a la ingenuanidad de su amigo con las mujeres aunque no notaron que cierto azabache estaba contento debido a que haria lo que mas le gusta : pelear batallas pokemon ademas no seria como la primera vez tendria experiencia suficiente para mejorar sus resultados. Llegados a su casa fue recibido por su madre , ya que fin logro su sueño pensando que logro cumplir con la condicion, con un gran abrazo juntos todos sus amigos de las regiones entre ellas las chicas :Tracey , Gary quien tenia una sonrisa algo peculiar , El Profesor Oak , Misty y sus hermanas , Dawn , May , Max , Cilan , Iris , Citron , Bonnie y Alan obligado por Manon debido a que era fan de Ash asistieron si bien los padres de las coordinadoras intentaron ir a la fiesta no pudieron debido a sus obligaciones aunque mandaron sus felicitaciones .

La fiesta se realizo en la sala principal de la casa todos disfrutan del banquete que la señora Delia y Cilan cocinaron para agasajar a los invitados, tambien de los postres que Serena hizo aunque hizo uno en especial para Ash que no paso desapercibido para las mujeres de la fiesta ya que este tenia forma de pikachu teniendo en sus manos unos corazones , si bien esa forma era evidente para cualquier persona , el azabache no le presto atencion . Fue entonces que el tema del cual este no queria hablar salio a flote .

-Dime cielo ¿quien es?- pregunto Delia con una sonrisa mientras este se atoraba con el postre al sentir las miradas de todos sobre èl

-¿Qui...qui..quien es ...es que? -replica a duras penas su hijo luego de tragar el pedazo , esperaba que no fuera lo que esperaba

-Ay no te hagas , sabes de lo que hablo , quien de tus amigas es tu pareja o tienes alguna admiradora secreta -diciendo con una sonrisa bastante picara ya que sabia de la condicion.

-En realiadad , planeo hacer el camino largo para ser maestro pokemon , ya sabes ganar tres ligas y listo , no quiero forzar a ninguna chica a salir conmigo ...eeemmm ... creo que ire a afuera para ver como estan mis pokemon de Kalos - dijo levantandose rapidamente mientras Delia quedaba en blanco y sus invitados veian a un Ash literalmente correr a la puerta .

-Creo que ire por èl , necesito saldar cuentas - dijo Alan levantadose para seguirlo , esto se debe a cuando se encontraron por primera vez fue derrotado por Ash y su Charizard si bien Manon le dijo que era un entrenador bastante fuerte y experimentado no lo tomo en serio.

-Solo no hagas nada tonto , ademas recuerda que debemos volver en dos dias a Kalos para el torneo de las megaevoluiones , cielo - exclama Manon con su tono dulce aunque claro esa ultima palabra lo hizo sonrojar un poco pues aun no esta acostumbrado a ese trato .

-Lo que digas - respondio sin darse vuelta

-No crees fue muy grosero contigo -dijo Iris algo enojada por el comportamiento de este.

-Claro que no , es su forma de ser lo que me enamoro , por cierto alguien sabe porque Ash se fue asi de repente -decia la pelirroja

-Ash se volvera a ir ...me quedare sola y sin nietos - decia Delia quien estaba sorprendida y algo deprimida siempre creyo que su hijo habia hecho algo que solo tener amigas durante su viaje ,inesperadamente se levanto preguntandoles a todos si querian postre. Algo en el ambiente hacia notar que las cosas no andaban bien debido a que Delia parecia querrer llorrar con lo sucedido.

Mientras esto pasaba en su casa el azabache corria para estar con sus pokemons sentia seguro, jamas le reclamarian una pareja o algo asi ,siempre lo apoyarian sin importa nada como ella ese pensamiento lo hizo parar en seco reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en este dia despues de todo Serena siempre lo seguiria en sus viajes . Pero su meditacion fue interrrumpida por Alan cuando le dijo:

-Huir no resolvera el que no tengas novia- friamente el joven de cabellos negros

-Lo dices porque ya tienes una -replicaba el azabache

-De hecho Manon y yo ...en fin de acuerdo al principio es raro pero luego te das cuenta de que es la persona con quien quieres estar siempre- respondia el joven ex asistente del Profesor Cipres

-No quiero usarlas , no para ser maestro-decia Ash algo nervioso , Alan quien se dio en ese entonces lo que pasaba decidio entonces apoyarlo

-No se lo digas a nadie , no quiero que me tachen de raro-exclama Ash algo contrariado por su reaccion

-Eres el idiolo de mi novia ,lo que menos quiero es verla triste solo date prisa y gana las tres ligas que te faltan -respondia Alan , quizas Manon era algo molesta o torpe pero nunca le haria daño.

Mientras esta extraña charla ocurria cerca del Laboratorio , en la casa del azabache Brock decidio contarle a Delia , Gary , Tracey y al Prof. Oak en la cocina mientras los demas charlaban en la sala . Quizas de esa forma tranquilice a Delia demostrandole que quizas si tendria nietos en el futuro

-Brock cuidalo bien y no lo dejes acercarse a chicas busca fama - decia Delia mientras se ilusionaba y agradecia al moreno.

-Necesitas ayuda Brock , creeme conozco varias mujeres que lo pueden a hacer crecer - decia Gary quien voy en esa declaracion una razon para molestarlo

-No dejare que lo aparten de mi , ahora que podemos estar juntos -decia una chica mientras apretaba el puño mostrando decision volviendo a la sala.

-Sabes hay algo que te quiero preguntar Gary -decia Brock

-Adelante pregunta lo que quieras-respondio el castaño.

-¿Porque la sonrisa cuando llegamos?-pregunto el moreno mientras se quedaban con Tracey ya que este les conto sobre Melody y las Islas Naranjas para darles una idea de quien tambien podria ser una buena novia para su amigo.

-Es que veras Brock Misty , May , Dawn sabian desde antes la condicion y acordaron volver a viajar e intentar conquistalo mientras lo hacian , lo que significa que tendras mucho trabajo sumado al hecho de que Serena esta aqui-decia el joven investigador

Eso significaban mas problemas de los que ya tenia ,pero ahora estaba en una verdadera guerra ya que cada una hara lo imposible para quedarse con el premio mayor, mas tarde Ash regreso a casa mas tranquilo pero sorprendido al ver que su madre lo abrazo y diciendole que estaba orgullosa del camino que eligio restandole importancia decidio que lo mejor era explicar que hara de ahora en mas.

-Estare un tiempo casa y luego ire a Jhoto. Brock , Gary me ayudan a entrenar debo estar listo para la conferencia plateada.-

-Claro -dijeron ambos pero en la mente del moreno habia otros planes ya que el tablero mostraba mas opciones de las que planeo , pero si era bueno o malo eso el tiempo lo decidiria...CONTINUARA

FandelanimeXD habra varias eso seguro

FlutterRage descuida no me olvide de serena

LARZER jajajajajaja creeme se pondra mejor

gatito LOL interesante

Ryuuben asi es

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ALGUNOS FICS LOS ESTOY MEJORANDO


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 : COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS PARA ASH

Luego de la cena y de los sucesos que llevaron a pensar a Ash que se libero de sus presiones ,todos pasaron descansar en los cuartos de la casa salvo Manon quien se fue con Alan al laboratorio del Profesor Oak quien queria mostrarle algo con respecto a las mega evoluciones , Ash en cambio estaba sentado en la sala de estar de su casa mirando con atencion el trofeo que lo calicaba como campeon de Kanto pero no como Maestro para ello deberia ganar tres ligas mas o tener pareja , se cuestionaba si realmente estaba listo para volver a Jhoto despues de mucho tiempo  
><strong>-¿Realmente quiero ir a Jhoto ?-<strong> esa era la duda que se habia sembrado , despues de todo Brock fue quien se le puso como primera como opcion .  
><strong>-En mi opinion debes volver y reclamar lo que es tuyo , despues de todo Harrison solo te gano porque uso a Blaziken debido a que nunca te habias enfrentado a uno -<strong> dijo Misty .  
><strong>-Misty valla estas aqui , pense que estabas dormida -<strong>respondio Ash  
><strong>-Lo estaba , baje por que buscaba algo del postre que tu mama dejo, sabes estaba delicioso -<strong> dijo mientras se acercaba a este sentadose a su lado demasiado cerca casi rozando sus piernas .  
><strong>-¿ Sabias lo de la condicion para ser maestro pokemon? -<strong>pregunto el azabache sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja mirandola a los ojos.  
><strong>-Sabia que debias ganar cuatro ligas...lo de tener para crei que era opcional... pero hablando de eso...- <strong>comentaba Misty- creo que deberias ir , cuentas con una mayor cantidad de pokemon diferentes y si luchas como lo hicistes contra Lance ganaras facilmente ,pero tambien quizas sea el momento de preguntarte si los pokemon son todo lo quieres en tu vida.  
><strong>-Tienes razon-<strong> respondio Ash mirando a los ojos a la pelinaranja quien se sorprendio por esta repentina accion de su amigo , penso que quizas se dio cuenta de algo.  
><strong>-¿Sobre? -<strong> dijo esta pensando que quizas se dio su cuentas de sus intenciones  
><strong>-Ahora podre vencerlo soy mas fuerte y charizard puede megoevolucionar creo que tienes razon , gracias Misty -<strong>dijo para luego abrazarla , despues de todo a pesar de ser algo mandona y enojona siempre lo apoyara .  
><strong> -Ash...si tienes razon , ganaras la liga -<strong> dijo ella mientras le correspondia el abrazo quizas no sea como lo queria o no era el momento romantico que siempre deseo , pero era algo .  
><strong>-Creo que me ire a dormir , gracias por tu ayuda-<strong> dijo el azabache soltandose porque no queria que ella pensara mal de èl -Desde mañana empezare una entrenamiento intensivo , tambien debo elegir los pokemon que usare , nos vemos mañana .

Mientras su amigo subia a su habitacion , Misty sentia que estaba mas cerca de Ash despues de todo lo conocia desde el principio pero sin embargo una voz la saco de su mundo de fantasias.  
><strong>-Vaya vaya , asi que intentaras tocar su lado nostalgico ¿Verdad?-<strong> decia Brock con una sonrisa picara dibujandose en su rostro  
><strong>-¿Que haces despierto a esta hora , Brock? -<strong> exclamaba la pelirroja sorprendida de verlo.  
><strong>-Buscaba algo del postre de la señora Ketchum pero al parecer tu encontraste algo mas-<strong> respondia este mientras comia un pedazo de pastel .  
><strong>-No se a que te refieres, Brock-<strong> respondia algo apresurada **- ademas creo que me dio sueño , nos vemos mañana -** agrego dandose vuelta para subir las escaleras rapidamente.  
><strong> -Mientes muy mal, Misty pero ... -<strong>decia mientras la veia irse -** tu tambien lo quieres , lo se, desde el dia en que separaron siempre lo estuviste esperando -** concluyo mientras comia el postre. Asi transcurrio la noche ya el moreno volvio a acostarse pero pensando de que quizas su tarea se complicaria mas de lo que pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente , la luz del sol invadia todo el hogar haciendo que todos se levanten en especial Ash quien luego de un impactrueno de Pikachu no tenia otra opcion , luego de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa bajo a la sala sin embargo su mama no estaba alli ,solamente Manon quien vino a la casa a desayunar al verlo le dijo:  
><strong>-Hola Ash ¿como estas? si te preguntas por tu mamà se fue al laboratorio del Profesor Oak al parecer le llevo algunas galletas que hizo -<strong>dijo ella mientras terminaba de tomar una taza de cafe.  
><strong> -Ah hola Manon ¿ esta Alan contigo quiero preguntarle ...? -<strong>decia Ash pero de repente esta le puso un dedo en sus labios-Sabes cuando comence mi viaje pense encontrarme contigo pero llegue tarde y ya te habias pero el encontrarme con Alan fue divertido se que a veces es algo petulante pero es una buena persona pero no eres tu.  
><strong> -Manon ¿que me quieres decir? ... acaso tu...-<strong> sorprendido este quizo continuar pero fue callado por esta debido a que empezo a besarlo. Estaba sorprendido y asustado ya que si Alan entraba estaria en problemas ademas si alguien mas lo veia pensaria que ya tenia pareja .  
><strong>-Quiero que este sea nuestro pequeño secreto , te deseo suerte en tu viaje , ojala conozca a una persona especial para ti -<strong>dijo la chica con una sonrisa a la vez , que le guiñaba un ojo.  
><strong>-De acuerdo pero no le digas a nadie , yo no quiero arruinar tu relacion con Alan -<strong>dijo Ash.  
><strong>-No te preocupes el jamas lo sabra -<strong> dijo esta sonriente.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak , Brock se alistaba para empezar el viaje con Ash  
><strong> -Asi que Jhoto, eso me trae recuerdos supongo pero que hay otro motivo para que lo hagas ir alli <strong> -dijo Gary mientras se apoyaba en un mesa grande , el no viajaria debido a sus labores , le faltaba muy poco para ser profesor pokemon.  
><strong>-Si recuerdas a Macey -<strong>dijo este mientras acomodaba las medicinas en los bolsillos.  
><strong>-¿Macey?... espera no te refieres a la chica que lucho en la conferencia plateada o si?-<strong> pregunto algo sorprendido el joven.  
><strong>-La misma , esta completamente loca por Ash todavia recuerdo , cuando lo tomo de las manos y lo invito a salir fue entonces que Misty intervino al parecer no le gustaba que otras chicas se le acerquen -<strong>relataba Brock ante la atonita mirada de Gary ,quien al parecer descubria que esos viajes , no eran tan aburridos como los suyos .  
><strong> -Cambiando de tema supe que Misty , May , Dawn y esa chica llamada Serena ira con ustedes , ademas de que en principio Alan tambien pero no podra al menos no ahora. -<strong>dijo Gary  
><strong> -Cierto tambien invite a Cilan para que le enseñe algunos modales-<strong>agrego Brock finalizando su labor , su plan original es que mientras Brock aconseje e incite a tener una cita con Macey , el conocedor le enseñaria algunos modales en la misma , quizas sea algo arriesgado pero si fallaba habria otras candidatas.  
><strong>-Bien , pero que pasa si ella ya esta en pareja , digo no creo que esperen por Ash por siempre -<strong>argumento el castaño tratando de buscar fallas en su plan.  
><strong>-Jajajajajaja eso no sera un problema -<strong> respondio Brock , mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de su chaquete la cual arrojo a Gary **-Durante mis viajes anote el nombre de cada chica que se fijo en èl.**  
><strong>-No puede ser verdad , espera ... ella de verdad ...CONTINUARA<strong>  
>-<p>

GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR Y LEER MIS FICS LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO LA UNI Y EL TRABAJO ME QUITAN TIEMPO , A SU VEZ LE COMENTO QUE MI AMIGO CO ESCRITO Ashthon Dark PUSO UNA ENCUESTA SOBRE EL CAPITULO FINAL DEL FIC **LO HAGO POR ELLOS , POR AMOR ** HASTA AHORA :

FINAL FELIZ GAN SOBRE EL FINAL TRISTE , TIENEN TIEMPO HASTA DICIEMBRE PARA ELEGIR EL MISMO YA QUE SE PUBLICARA ESA FECHA SERA UN GRAN CAPITULO , ASI QUE VOTEN POR FAVOR

aaaaal GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

FandelanimeXD GRACIAS POR COMENTAR , INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO

WerewolfMazuko117 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

LARZER GRACIAS POR COMENTAR . JAJAJAJAJA TE COMENTARIO ES GENIAL

CCSakuraforever CIERTO PERO BUENO

FlutterRage GRACIAS POR COMENTAR


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 : MAS SORPRESAS

Las sorpresas eran algo comun cuando Brock viajaba con Ash desde encontrar legendarios antiguos que decian algunos eran mitos hasta chicas en peligro sobre todo chicas a las cuales ellos ayudaban en el camino , ejemplo Duplica ,Melody, Chigusa, Whitney , entre otras si bien el intento de todo para llamar su atencion y conseguir aunque sea una cita jamas lo lograba en cambio Ash naturalmente encantaba a las chicas quizas por el solo hecho de que en ningun momento intento algo con ellas y solamente la veia como amigas trayendo en mas de una ocasion una decepcion por parte del moreno al ver tanto talento despercidiado sin embargo todo eso cambiara gracias a su ayuda.

-**Es Chigusa ... la actual shihan mas fuerte de Jhoto debe ser una broma ella barre el suelo con cada retador que va desafiar a su Dojo incluso tiene una escuela de Coordinadores Pokemon ..dime que no es verdad-**decia sorprendido Gary.

-**Asi es , fue antes de ir al gimnasio de Morti su abuelo al ver la forma en como Ash daba ordenes a Bulbasuar durante un rescate lo quiso hacer shihan del Dojo debido a que estaba en desacuerdo con los metodos de entrenamiento de ella. -**decia brevemente Brock recordando ese dia.

** -¿Como paso ?-** algo duditativo el castaño.

-**Fue durante un entrenamiento que tuvieron de noche para mejorar sus tacticas , jamas supe que paso pero si se que ella quedo prendada , es decir ninguna chica se quedara contigo hasta altas horas de la noche -**dijo el moreno relajandose mientras le pedia a su Chansey que le acerque las medicinas para el viaje.

-**¿Que haras si fallas , digo , ella es muy hermosa ademas no creo que sea facil ahora? -**dijo argumentado el dificil escenario que podria pasar.

**-Bueno tengo a Casey la animadora y a Anabell del Frente de Batalla-** respondia tranquilamente mientras le volteaba las hojas del libro.

**-¿Casey la animadora? ¿Anabell del Frente de Batalla? -** dijo Gary mientras veia sus fotos -**Guauuu digo -**tosiendo un poco**-mmm no sabia que una porrista de baseball esta en tus planes desde cuando a Ash le gusta el deporte y Anabell recuerdo haberla visto promocionando el evento del mismo pero...-**dijo mientras observba atentamente las imagenes que mostraban a Casey como chica mas crecida casi como Misty solo que bien desarrollada y Anabell si bien aspecto no cambio mucho se podia su belleza natural .

**-Conocio a Casey en una batalla y le enseño a no rendirse ademas le regalo un Beedrill supongo que queria que no decepcionara por no capturar un pokemon amarrillo y negro por su fanatismo a los Electabuzz . A Anabell pues veras al principio penso que era un chico y sin querrer termino en el agua con ella descubrio que no era un chico creido sino que amaba a sus pokemon -** dijo mientras guardo lo ultimo que quedaba fuera mientras tomaba la libreta para ponerla en su chaqueta donde estaria a salvo de ojos extraños.

**-Veo que tendras mucho que hacer durante ese viaje solo espero que le vaya bien y pronto tengamos a una nueva señora Ketchum -** dijo Gary mientras salian pero lo que quizas no sospechaban era que alguien los oyo hablar de los planes del moreno para con su amigo sentia que la habian apuñalado por la espalda queria ir corriendo para decirselo pero no le creiaria o si... si jugaba bien sus cartas y ponia su cara mas triste con ojos brillante si, pero luego recordo que eso solo funcionaria con cualquiera menos con el asi que decidio dejar que siga su juego.

Mientras eso sucedia Ash llegaba al laboratorio del Profesor Oak para decidir que pokemon irian , tenian a todos lo que necesitaba incluyendo a su equipo campeon de Kalos que eran : Talonflame , Hawlucha , Frodiger , Goodra , Lucario, Sylveon y Meowstics (H) estas dos con un temparamento algo particular pues solo obedencian a Ash ya que cuando las capturo estaban en mal estado producto del abandono llevandolas a un Centro Pokemon si bien pelearon en el camino de Ciudad Romantis dejaron de hacerlo cuando notaron que estaban a salvo mas cuando las llevo al mismo lugar de donde provenian sintiendose raras pensaron que quizas no tengan otra oportunidad y se fueron con el azabache aunque se llevaron mal durante un tiempo aprendieron quizas los humanos no eran todos iguales . Su Lucario fue un regalo que obtuvo despues del segundo encuentro con Korrina siendo un huevo lo cuido bien hasta que este maduro y nacio Riolu siendo su vinculo aura directo y algo fuerte para ser la primera vez podia comunicarse telepaticamente con este aunque el que le dijera "Papà" era algo incomodo que solo el podia ir siempre y cuando no expanda su aura . Pero el as bajo su manga eran las megaevoluciones de Lucario y Charizard hacian que tuviera mas confianza en si mismo , mas cuando vio como jugaban y pasaban el tiempo Pikachu y los demas esto lo hacia pensar que lo logro algo al ver tanto amigos juntos a lo largo de sus viajes mas sumado a los que hara este ultimo a su entender viaje ya que se sentia que solo estaba a cuatro pasos de la gloria . Entonces una voz lo saco de su reflexion rompiendo ese clima , siendo Alan el dueño se acerco.

**-Supongo que te iras pronto -**dijo este sin apartar la mirada del jadin pokemon.

-**Si , quiero volver a las regiones donde fui y ganar ahora tengo todo lo que necesito -** respondia Ash sacando una sonrisa mientras lo veia a los ojos mostrando su mega aro y su piedra llave.

-**Entonces sabras que si dos entrenadores se miran a los ojos es porque quieren una batalla pokemon , asi son las reglas -** dijo mientras se ponia en posicion para llegando su Charizard.

-**Hagamos que esta batalla sea inolvidable -** agrego mientras sacaba su colgante muy similar a la Diantha pero en negro , llamando a su Lucario quien le dijo :-"estoy listo ¿a quien derrotamos esta vez? papà"

logrando sacar una gota se puesieron en guardia.

**-Vamos con la megaevolucion desde el principio o quieres calentar primero -** exclamo el pelinegro de vez no cometaria errores lo derrotaria como sea.

**-Vamos con todo y no te contengas -** decia desafiante mostrando que tenia una plena confianza en su pokemon chacal . El ambiente se lleno de luz cuando ambos activaron sus piedra llave notandose el extraordinario cambio en sus pokemon con mas poder de lo habitual preparandose para el choque ambos tomaron guardia pero la revancha ha de esperar pues habia un mujer algo molesta debido a que no le estaban cumpliendo lo que habia prometido mientras estuviera en Kanto

**- Alto jovencito , dijiste que descansarias hasta que salgas de viaje de nuevo -**decia una molesta Delia ya que le dijo que descansaria de las batallas hasta que salga de viaje mientras estuviera en casa.

**-Pero mamà no ves que es una batalla de entranamiento , ademas dentro de poco saldre -**dijo Ash argumentado a su favor pero de todas formas esa batalla no continuaria pues tenia una llamada importante de un viejo amigo.

**-Tienes una llamada de alguien llamado Scott de la Batalla de la Frontera -**dijo mientras se acercaba al Megalucario cuando volvia a su forma normal acariciandolo en la cabeza recibiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Scott? te dijo el motivo de su llamada -dijo el azabache algo confundido por esto .

**-No , en estos momentos esta hablando con Brock parecia muy animado -** dijo su madre para luego decirle a Alan que Manon lo estaba buscando llamando diciendo que pospondria su batalla despues fueron al laboratorio del Profesor Oak

En el mismo lugar , la charla entre el moreno y Scott era muy animada ya que pudo ver por television su victoria ademas de que intentaria hacerlo quedar una temporada como cerebro de la frontera ya que hasta ahora es el unico que logro terminarla sin mencionar que Anabell esta muy ansiosa por verlo de nuevo pero el problema seria que no iria solo , si bien le dijo que la reunion podria hacerla en la Piramide de Brandon debian ir a Valle Fennell cerca del monte Plateado porque actualmente se encontraba alli por trabajo , seria la ocasion perfecta ademas de que no tardarian mucho para ir a Jhoto luego , llegado Ash este cedio el lugar .

**-Hola Scott tanto tiempo ¿como has estado ? -** dijo alegremente.

** -Hola Ash felicidades por tu victoria en la liga , te has vuelto muy fuerte este tiempo ademas Brandon quiere una revancha pronto -** dijo este .

**-Gracias y claro cuando el quiera podemos hacer la revancha quiero mostrarle mis nuevos pokemon -**decia el azabache entusiasmado .La charla fluyo animadamente indicandolo que todavia tenia el puesto libre para tomarlo cuando el quiera ademas de que si necesitaba su ayuda no dudaria en darsela mostrandose muy agradecido , sin embargo lo que no sabia era alguien que pacto algo mas que una simple visita amistosa , ignorando todo eso acepto pasar por el lugar para verlo de nuevo .

**-Bien Brock que fue lo que en verdad planeaste porque no creo que sea mera casualidad que ahora hagamos esta escala ...-** decia una molesta May vestida con su ropa de cuando fue a Sinnoh.

**-No se de que me hablas , ademas sabes que el es muy apreciado por Scott por eso lo invito a esa reunion en la que todas ustedes pueden ir . Ademas de que yo quiero ver a alguien muy especial para mi -**decia confiado el moreno para escapar de la mirada acusatoria de May.

** -Asiiiiiiii y¿ quien es la afortunadaaa? -**decia alegremente May mientras codeaba a su amigo avergonzandolo un poco.

**-Es la hermosa Lucy la reina del la sierpe pero ahora es la reina de mi corazon ...**- decia mientras hacia una romeo imaginandose a Lucy como su julieta.

-**Entonces si vamos viajar juntos , debemos presentarnos , mi nombre es Serena y acompañe a Ash durante su viaje Pokemon en Kalos , estoy entrenando para ser Pokemon Performance -** decia Serena llegando a la sala , sorprendiendo a todos.

** -Mi nombre es May y acompañe a Ash durante su viaje por Hoenn y tambien cuando viajo por Kanto y soy Coordinadora Pokemon -** decia la castaña mientras estrechaba su mano amistosamente olvidandose de Brock.

** -Bueno a mi ya me conoces pero soy Brock estudio para ser Doctor Pokemon y ser el ayudante de Ash durante su viaje-** decia debido a que todo fue mi rapido y no hubo de presentaciones , despues llegaron Misty, Dawn , Iris y Cilan llendose este a charlar con el moreno.

** -Se llevan bastante bien no crees , es un como una combinacion entre una vieja receta con ingredientes nuevos que les da una sazon especial -**dijo mientras analizaba la situacion el peliverde dejando algo confundido al moreno por esa analogia.

-**Si lo que digas Cilan y dime Iris te dejara venir o quiere que vuelvas con ella a Ciudad Espina Negra -** pregunto el moreno.

**-Podre ir descuida Iris sabe lo que debo hacer , pero crees que esa amistad dure , solo espera a que empiecen a competir entre ellas sobre todo cuando quieran llamar su atencion -**agrego mientras veian como se conocian entre ellas comentado sus gustos , sueños y como conocieron a Ash.

** -Descuida estoy seguro que no haran nada que las aleje de Ash -** respondio Brock .

En los corrales del Profesor Oak una decision un tanto dificil para el azabache se desarrollaba tenia tantos tipos como pokemon no sabia como lo conformaria , ya que si Pikachu era el primero en ir con el debia elegir cinco mas aunque no le gustaria dejar a nadie fuera debia a hacerlo , sabiendo que luego podria intercambiarlos a medida que avanza por la region.

-**Ya decidiste que pokemon vas usar para entrar en la liga -** decia Tracey a su lado.

**-Si -**dijo decididamente , confiaba en ellos para ser el mejor.

**-Que le diras a tu "hijo" -** respondiendo conteniendo la risa por la situacion que presencio cuando se prensentaron.

**-Por favor , no digas mas solo agradezco que no le diga "mamà" a Serena , no sabria como convenserlo de lo contrario -** decia vencio recordando cuando era un Riolu aunque el tuvo un poco de culpa consintiendolo con los puffings de Serena y los juegos en guarderia entre otras.

**-Oye Ash¿que haras respecto a Sylveon ? no creo que se quiera quedar por su propia voluntad , tu sabes se mantuvo alejada de los demas -** recordanto su actitud ademas de que Meowstics se teletransporto a la copa de un arbol para dormir.

-**Descuida ya lo resolvere estoy seguro de que entendera por cierto , ya llego lo que Scott me mando -** pregunto acercandose.

-**Todavia no aunque estas seguro de que podras con ello? -** exclamo algo preocupado Tracey pues el regalo por decirlo de alguna manera debia llegar pronto , respondiendole que no se preocupe siguieron con su discusion sobre quien debia ir.

De regreso con las chicas ,estas seguien charlando amistosamente mientras que los chicos se fueron para darles privacidad.

** -Entonces tu eres una amiga de la infancia que decidio viajar con èl -** dijo Dawn

**-Asi es , es muy divertido vimos cosas muy sorprendentes ademas de que nunca me aburri , siempre me apoyo cuando lo necesitaba ademas de que me prometio que viajariamos juntos ahora -** respondia Serena mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

**-Entonces sabes que algunas veces se pueden perder si el lleva el mapa -** dijo Misty esperando que ella cambie su opinion.

-**En realidad tengo una Pokenav , la cual nos sirvio de mucho -** dijo al tiempo que la mostraba la misma sorprendiendo a todos .

-**Cierto son muy utiles en muchas situaciones -** decia May recordando el de su hermano .** - Ahora que lo recuerdo me pregunto si pasaremos por Pueblo Terracota supe que su concurso ya es oficial .**

**-¿Concurso? -** penso Serena.

** -Acaso quieres completar el liston de aquella ocasion -**Dijo Dawn llamando la atencion de la rubia.

** -Algo asi -** dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco recordando **- solo quiero mostrarle que no perdi el tiempo en Jhoto ademas Blaziken tiene nuevos ataques que lo haran brillar.**

** -Espero no te importa que entre , Lopunny tambien tiene cosas nuevas , aunque no la he visto desde ayer y pikachu parece estar algo raro -** agrego Dawn mientras recordaba el encuentro entre estos.

**-Bien supungo eso me deja fuera Serena tu tambien entras a los concursos -** dijo Misty .

**-¿Como son los concursos ?-** dijo ella para que luego le explicaran los detalles sorprendiendose que luego de la exhibicion hay batallas para demostrar la bellaza de los mismos , aunque claro ella tambien explico como son los Performance Pokemon. Pero en su mente habia algo que la molestaba y era la escena que May cuando le preguntaron sobre ese lugar quizas sea su imaginacion pero sabia que ella algunas intenciones ocultas. ...CONTINUARA

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRNOS , A PESAR DE QUE ESTAMOS ALGO ATRASADOS EN ESTOS FICS LOS ESTAMOS ACTUALIZANDO A MEDIDA QUE TERMINAN LOS CAPS , CABE MENCIONAR QUE EL CICLO DE ACTUALIZACION SIEMPRE SERA , LOS FICS QUE HACEMOS EN CONJUNTO Y LUEGO LOS PERSONALES ANUNCIANDO EN AL PAGINA DE FACE DE Ashthon Dark , TAMBIEN RECUERDEN AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS PARA SEGUIR DE CERCA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES , MANDEN SUGERENCIA SOBRE LOS CAPS A FUTURO . POR CIERTO HICIMOS UNA APUESTA PARA VER QUE FICS ES MAS POPULAR ENTRE LOS SEGUIDORES , SI EL MIO "Mi dulce Enfermera Joy" O EL DE Ashthon :"HERIDAS DE KALOS EN KANTO , YA QUE YO PUSE UNA CONDICION PARA SEGURILO . DE POR SI GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.**

sdf

CCSakuraforever gracias por comentar 7 chicas , tres ya saben asi que hay cuatro candidatas que iran desfilando 

darkjeff gracias por comentar

WerewolfMazuko117 la historia no se va a enfocar tanto en ella 

beybladefaaan gracias por comentar perdon la demora y descuida esa chica se mostrara mas adelante

nico2883 gracias por comentar , descuida Serena tendra un papel pero hay otras chicas 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 : ASH ES MIO

La noche comenzaba a caer en Pueblo Paleta y con ella la cena se empezaba preparar con la ayuda de Brock y Cilan seguramente seria exquisita para el gusto de todos , sin embargo el clima era bastante desigual al ambiente reinante por un lado Ash se despidio de Alan y Manon aunque esta ultima le guiñio el ojo haciendolo temblar , por otro lado las chicas pasaron la tarde charlando animadamente entre ellas pero Serena estaba algo intranquila por la actitud de May con respecto a dicho liston pero ahora su preocupacion era otra : como pasar tiempo con Ash sin ser interrumpida o como hacer que solo se fije en ella debia hacer algo , quizas deberias hacerle postres como en Kalos o pedirle ayuda con Delphox en su entrenamiento ya que su Lucario y ella eran muy apegados tenia mucho que hacer y no podia darse el lujo de perder tiempo. Por lado las cosas en la cocina de la casa estaban bastante animadas sobre todo por los animos de la señora Ketchum no podia evitar pensar que , con un poco de ayuda , conoceria a la novia o quizas esposa de su hijo ; Por otro lado Brock no dejaba de pensar en Serena y su influencia que tenia sobre algunas decisiones de Ash sino fuera por el , ahora estaria en Kalos de nuevo quizas debia vigilarla de cerca quizas se odie por esto pero queria pasar mas tiempo con su amigo Cilan en cambio , consideraba que volver a viajar con el azabache era genial mas cuando eso implicaba ayudarlo a darse cuenta de sus amigas aunque tarden demasiado en el tiempo .

La cena transcurrio sin sobresaltos lo cual llamo la atencion al azabache ya que solo hablaron de lo que haran durante el viaje como visitar los gimnasios , participar en concursos y visitar algunos lugares como el frente de batalla o el dojo pokemon de chigusa lo cual llamo su atencion iba a decir algo pero Gary dijo que ella se volvio muy fuerte teniendo la mejor reputacion entre los mismo despertando su animo para ir a desafiarla , luego de eso llegaron los postres de la mano de la rubia de Kalos quien demostro sus habilidades culinarias en los mismos con sus pokepuffs dejando mal paradas a las demas chicas quienes la veian algo molesta por la forma en que le coqueteaba .

-**Estan geniales , son sabrosos Serena cada dia los haces mejor - decia el azabache .**

** -Gracias Ash hay mas por si gustas , sabes me alegra saber que seguiremos viajandos juntos como en Kalos -respondia Serena asi que las demas la miraran disimuladamente mientras Brock lo envidiaba por su facilidad para obtener una chica en cada region.**

** -Claro Serena te prometi que siempre viajariamos -respondio con una sonrisa dejando en blanco a las otras ya que era la primer que escuchaban eso.**

** -Ash eeeemmm ...ya decidido que pokemon llevaras contigo para participar en la Liga Jhoto - decia el aspirante a doctor desviando el tema para tranquilizar las cosas.**

** -Si , pero quiero que sea una sorpresa porque tendre una batalla contra Brandon quiero mostrarle lo mucho que he mejorado desde nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento - anuncio el joven .**

** -Pero recuerda no confiarte , el hecho de que seas un campeon , no quiere decir que seas invencible ademas ... - Brock continuaba a consejandolo , para distender el ambite pero lo que queria es que este no se diese cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer al soltar semejante declaracion que no fue bien tomada ya que sonriente y victoriosa la pielmiel de Kalos fingia escuchar la conversacion de Ash pero en realidad miraba con un poco de malicia a las demas ya que demostro algo que ninguna se le ocurrio hacer o quizas nunca tuvieron oportunidad de mostrar :" Ash es mio** "

A la mañana siguiente luego de una noche de descanso para prepararse para un viaje a Valle Fennel y luego a Jhoto con una despedida bastante emotiva y vergonzosa al recordarle que cambie sus ya sabes que siempre , a su vez tambien pidiendole que la llame de vez en cuando para saber como esta ya que Brock tiene un C-gear comenzaron su caminata con los varones a la cabeza charlando animadamente y con las chicas detras de ellos con un clima un poco diferente ya que Serena tenia una sonrisa en el rostro de oreja a oreja debido a que antes de la salida decido usar su vestimenta de cuando tenia el cabello corto incluyendo un liston azul que le fue regalado por el azabache el cual anudo con sus propias manos demostrando una vez con podria quedarse , Brock al ver esto noto que la rubia tenia una fuerte influencia sobre este y podia hacer cambiar de opinion facilmente si se lo proponia siendo un verdadero peligro ya que si la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo quizas se convierta en su novia . Fuera de eso todo iba normal , en apariencias , ya que disimulaban bien su disgusto entre ellas .

-**¿Crees que debamos decirle de las intenciones de Anabel o de que su regalo viene de parte de ella? - cuestion Cilan mientras hacian una parada de descanso en un claro antes de llegar a su destino.**

** -No y sobre el regalo ya sabe lo que es pero sigue pensando que es de Scott y es mejor dejarlo asi - respondio el moreno .**

** -Pero si ella quiere quedarse con Ash o viajar con nosotros - Cilan enfatizando esa parte .**

** -No creo que eso pase , el no capta indirectas y las insinuaciones deberian ser muy obvias- respondio tranquilamente despertando su curiosidad.**

** -¿A que te refieres ? -dijo el cocinero .**

** -Mira ahora hacia estan las chicas y entenderas -decia apuntando su mano hacia donde estaba Ash y May muy juntos charlando animadamente siendo observados atentamente por las demas quienes estaban espectantes e incluso algo incredulas .**

** -Deberias detenerla o hacer algo de lo contrario esto terminara pronto ... - exclama el peliverde pero sin embargo algo ocurrio May parecia estar algo decepcionada pero no triste al parece obtuvo algo pero no lo que esperaba.**

Desde el punto de vista de las chicas su plan habia tenido un resultado regular , la idea principal era simple hacer que solo ellos dos vayan montados en Charizard hasta Pueblo Terracota para participar en el concurso pero lo que no le dijo es que unos dias antes del oficial se realiza uno por parejas donde el premio principal es un viaje para dos personas a las Islas Naranjas algo que atraeria a cualquiera pero no conto que el "compromiso" que tenia en Valle Fennell era algo que el no podia eludir prometiendole que la llevaria de todas formas alli luego la conformo pero no de la que ella queria , Serena veia de manera preocupante como se le estaban acercando mas cuando luego de continuar hasta el destino marcado noto que un pelilila lo estaba esperando agitando su mano con un suave sonrojo en su rostro . Claramente las cosas se estaban poniendo mas peligrosas de lo que hubiera esperado , pero el moreno tenia una mirada de confianza y hasta sonriente sin duda era algo bastante llamativo mas para Misty quien no dejaba de mirar como esa chica se avalanzo directamente al azabache , enciendo el fuego interno de varias quienes temieron lo peor ...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR Y AGREGARNOS COMO FAVORITOS YA SEA COMO HISTORIA O AUTOR ESTAMOS CONTENTO DE SABER QUE A PESAR DE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO CONSTANTE ,NOS SIGUEN POR CIERTO LA DEMORA SE DEBE A QUE HEMOS ESTADO AVANZADO EN LOS FICS DE PERSONALES :

el mio (diego4560) Mi dulce enfermera Joy ESTARA PRONTO PARA AQUELLOS QUE LO SIGUEN Y EL DE Ashthon Dark HERIDAS DE KALOS EN KANTO ESTA DEMORADO DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE IDEAS EN EL MISMO , SIN MENCIONAR EL FIC LOS HIJOS DE ASH NOS ESTA CONSUMIENDO MAS TIEMPO DEL QUE CREIAMOS PERO ESPERAMOS SUBRILO PRONTO DE POR SI GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS A TODOS

pabillidge90 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ESTAMOS MEJORANDO TANTO LA TRAMA COMO LA GRAMATICA LO MAS QUE PUEDAMOS POR ESO LA DEMORA , POR CIERTO TIENES POTENCIAL EN TUS FICS CHICO NO LOS DEJES ASI

pdsntk GRACIAS POR COMENTAR , DEJANOS DECIRTE QUE AQUI ASH NO SERAN HAREM SINO QUE SE QUEDARA CON UNA , YA QUE LAS QUE NO SEAN ELEGIDAS TENDRAN POR ASI DECIRLO ALGUIEN QUE LAS SEGUIRA

Lector Luigi GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

WerewolfMazuko117 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

CCSakuraforever GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

Remmy GRACIAS POR COMENTAR


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: MARCANDO TERRENO

- Oh Ash, que alegría que hayas venido te he extrañado tanto - comentaba Anabell sonriente y sonrojada frente al azabache.

-A mi también me alegra verte Anabelle...te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo - respondía acercándose lentamente a la pelilila para luego abrazarla tiernamente. Esta escena era observaba por Brock y compañía no podían dar crédito de los hechos , ya que lo que se suponía una visita amistosa se transformó en un encuentro romántico y para coronar el momento estaban a punto de darse un apasionado beso frente a todos.

-Ash...acaso tú... - decía una Serena al borde las lágrimas mientras las solamente no podían hablar.

-Lo siento Serena sé que te prometí viajar contigo siempre pero no puedo estar lejos de ella más tiempo... -contestaba el azabache sosteniendo la mano de su "amada oficial" , Brock por otro lado quedo helado mientras intentaba procesar la información que acababa de recibir , como hizo su despistado amigo para adelantarse tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Brock amigo, sé que el viaje termino antes de empezar, pero quisiera pedirte un favor muy importante para mi -decía a medida que se acercaba y colocaba una mano en su hombro- quieres ser mi padrino de bodas - eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de ese raro sueño que estaba teniendo sudado, agitado y asustado se despertó en su habitación.

-No volveré a usar las especias de Cilan en mi comida o sus raros consejos otra vez - se decía a si mismo volviendo a recostar en su cama, si bien cuando llegaron Anabell no estaba sola sino que estaba con Scott, Tucker, Lucy y Noland.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño? - dijo una que resulto ser Cilan quien entraba a la habitación quien compartían.

-Sí , algo asi , todavía sigo pensando que fue mala idea venir aquí y no ir directamente a Jhoto en lugar de eso nos quedaremos tres días aquí - respondió Brock algo molesto por la decisión que tomo su amigo.

-Descuida solo será para entrenar al equipo que usara en Liga Plateada, además lo que me preocupa es esa chica Anabelle - exclamaba el líder de Unova.

-¿A qué te refieres? - agrego el moreno.

-Bueno para empezar cuando llegamos ella lo abrazo en frente de todas casi lo besa de no ser porque no estaba sola, se contuvo y seamos sincero Misty no estaba del mejor humor que digamos después de eso. - dijo el somelier

-Descuida ya se le pasara, además no es ella quien me preocupa - respondió Brock serenándose quitándole importancia a lo dicho.

-Acaso crees que Anabell le haga una visita nocturna...- dijo el peliverde haciendo un chiste.

-Ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado... - decía Brock mientras empezaba darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Espera lo dije en broma, no pensara que en serio eso vaya pasar.- aclaro rápidamente viendo la sonrisa de Brock quien solo le había tomado el pelo todo este tiempo. Luego de almuhadazo por parte de Cilan se volvieron a dormir para empezar un nuevo día, sin embargo una figura se movía entre las habitaciones del centro pokemon de Valle Fenol ya que escucho sin querer parte de la conversación y solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control se aseguró de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas o al menos si el azabache estaba solo.

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno era servido por Cilan debido a que Brock estaba charlando con el azabache sobre su estancia aquí

-No lo sé, Ash creo que es demasiado recuerda que su etapa final es muy poderosa y por lo me mostraste su mega también - decía el moreno mientras veía su "regalo"

-Pero será una gran adición a mi equipo, Metang es un gran pokemon además es brillante solo mira su fortaleza - exclama el azabache su regalo que vino dentro de un bola amigo con un moño además de una mega piedra puesta como pulsera en una de sus extremidades aparentemente su emisor pensó en eso.

-Si tú lo dices pero dime qué tipo de entrenamiento le darás, recuerda que si lo quieres bien desarrollado necesitaras un buen régimen de enteramiento. - agregaba su amigo

-Papá lo hará bien, sus entrenamiento pueden sacar lo mejor de cada uno - dijo una voz muy fuerte tomando por sorpresa a Brock ya que no se acostumbraba a esa habilidad.

-Lo que digas Lucario - decía sonriente Brock mientras lo veía caminar hacia ellos. Viendo esa singular charla la pelilila los miraba desde una ventana en su habitación su idea de una cita daría comienzo en cuanto se acerque a su querido amigo pero como separarlo de su grupo sin levantar sospechas.

-Sin duda será un gran día - exclamaba alegremente ella.

-Vaya sin duda lo vas a hacer, pero dime acaso tienes algo más planeado - exclama Scott quien fue a buscarla para que desayunara pero llego en un momento algo inesperado.

-Bueno...tu sabes que me gusta además estoy segura que hará un gran trabajo con su regalo. -decía ella mientras se ponía unos aretes.

-Con respecto a eso, piensa que es mío y tal parece que tu nota se perdió en el correo - decía algo sonriente y preocupado por cómo se le cayó de la mano el mismo.

-¿Qué? y ahora como se supone...pero es un detalle además tengo un as bajo la manga -respondió confiada marchándose asi su encuentro.

En la sala del Centro Pokemon todos estaban reunidos viendo la televisión mientras veían lo que era la final del concurso de Pueblo Terracota por el viaje para dos personas donde May estaba sentada en un rincón con aura depresiva.

-Pudimos ser Ash y yo en esa final en vez de esos tortolos de Jhoto ahora ellos disfrutaran de esas playas - dijo May.

-May la última vez que fue a las Islas Naranjas alguien intento capturar a Lugia y casi muere ahogado por salvarlo.- dijo Misty mientras recordaba ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Vamos, no creo que hubiera pasado lo mismo.- dijo de ella.

-Sí, aunque supongo que ese sería el menor de tus problemas, después de todo ella debe seguir viviendo allí - exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Eh, ¿a qué te refieres? - exclamo.

-Olvídalo solo bromeaba - termino dejando con más dudas a la castaña. Serena quien escucho conversación entera mientras fingía ver el resumen se sorprendió al escuchar el relato ya que en algunas ocasiones pasaba lo mismo solo que estas chicas parecían perseguirlo por ejemplo Miette. Asi que levantándose silenciosamente decidió salir afuera solo para verlo quizás no tengo espacio para estar con él pero sería algo lindo verlo entrenar con Lucario todavía recordaba cuando le dijo: papa en esa ocasión y como casi le dice mama a ella sintiéndose muy alegre por compartir ese momento sumado a las situaciones que vinieron después como los poke puffs y los entrenamientos posteriores, no todos los días ves nacer a un pokemon tan particular con ese.

Sin embargo el ruido de una fuerte explosión afuera la saco de sus pensamientos temiendo lo se apresuró a salir para encontrarse con una escena algo bizarra y sacada de una película de acción lo que parecía ser un robot gigante con la letra R grabada en el pecho tenía en una de sus brazos capturado al Metang que recibió estaba frente a Ash quien tenía en sus brazos cargada al estilo nupcial a una Anabell inconsciente vestida con un lindo vestido violeta , a su lado Brock estaba preocupado pues era la primera vez que era testigo de la violencia que ahora usaba el trio de payasos como los recordaba en sus planes ...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRNOS Y LEERNOS PERDON LA DEMORA PERO EL TRABAJO , LAS FIESTAS Y OTRAS COSAS COMO EL ANIME... ME DISTRAYERON HACIENDO QUE diego4560 ME QUIERE PASAR CON UN CAMION POR ENCIMA PERO ..NA ESTARA BIEN :V

beybladefaaan GRACIAS Y PERDON LA DEMORA

POKEMON XY GRACIAS Y PERDON LA DEMORA

WerewolfMazuko117 GRACIAS Y PERDON LA DEMORA SERA TOMADA EN CUENTA PERO EL PROXIMO CAP ES DE ELLA

CCSakuraforever GRACIAS Y PERDON LA DEMORA

pdsntk GRACIAS Y PERDON LA DEMORA

gabinoanct96 GRACIAS Y PERDON LA DEMORA


End file.
